


Of muscles and cats

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Based On A Picture, M/M, also Yunho is a soft cake, re-uploading from AFF becasue, soft strawberry cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yunho made a photoshoot with his friends so he asked his dear fiancé for a professional rewiev.





	Of muscles and cats

The pictures were unexpected. Jaejoong stared at his half-naked fiancé in lovestruck. The other four were unimportant in his vision field. Everyone except Yuho was blurred and cut out from his mind. But, one thing was bothering Jaejoong; the more he stared at Yunho’s toned black and white abs, the more he was frowning. He put his tablet away and stood up from the bed. Something was off in that picture. Standing in the middle of his bedroom was not a solution for the riddle, but when Nene came mewling about food, Jaejoong _knew _right away! He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and took Nene in his other hand. The cat mewled again, annoyed.

“Koko! Food!”

Jaejoong opened two cans of tuna and stirred it with cooked vegetables. He was watching his two fury kids lovingly when a messaged vibrated his phone. Right! Yunho!

_“Babe, where’s your essay about my manly and sexy photos? I’m waiting :(“ _He read the message aloud, sighing. It’s been only fifteen minutes since Yunho posted the pictures.

“Using emoticons on me now, _huh_?” Jaejoong opened an app, creating a video-call with Yunho, and left the kitchen for the living room.

It took three dull tingles for Yunho to pick up the call. He appeared with a wide smile on his face and bright light behind his head. How many times did Jaejoong tell Yunho to not stand against the light when they’re video-calling was written in the imaginable cornice of Yunho’s weird things.

“I can see only your teeth blinding me,” Jaejoong squinted.

_“Sorry! My bad, I was opening the window when you…” Yunho_ disappeared from the screen.

Jaejoong counted, listening to Yunho’s murmuring about curtains and bright light and how he wishes to have living-room as big as Jaejoong has. It was cute to listening all the muffled sounds and the quiet _Jaejoongie, wait a sec _before Yunho disappeared again.

“What are you even doing?!” Jaejoong laughed, “Yunho, come on!”

The video was shaky as Yunho was walking with his phone casually until he sat down on the couch with a loud sigh. _“I’m all yours.”_

Jaejoong glanced at him, “What’s that on your forehead?”

_“What?!”_ Yunho immediately whipped his skin, “_what?!_”

“What have I told you about eating greasy food?!”

_“I am sorry!”_ Yunho cried loud, whining, _“it was a one-night-thing!”_

“Now, you have a pimple in the middle of your forehead.” 

Yunho leaned closer to the lense and poked the spot, _“how does it look like?”_

“It has Changmin’s face.”

Yunho burst out laughing, _“I’m gonna tell him!”_

“Please do.”

That laugh, how much Jaejoong loved that laugh and that beautifully shaped smile. His man was a walking perfection. Even that pimple looked somewhat pretty when it was on Yunho’s skin. God could wear that face!

_“Babe?”_ Yunho asked, alarmed, “_you’re staring at me. Like that weird kind of way.”_

Jaejoong cleared his throat, “but you’re so beautiful.”

_“Am I?”_ he chuckled.

“Can we marry like right now?”

_“You’re so cute!” _

“Manly!”

“_Oh._”

“Which,” Jaejoong remembered what for he called for in the first place, “your photos!”

_“My manly man photos?” _

“Nobody knows your body better than I do, Yunho. You thought I’m gonna take it?”

_“What are you talking about? Every picture has to undergo some brushing and effects. You should know it best.”_

“Your six-pack…” Jaejoong clenched his teeth, “your six-pack, baby.”

_“Oh my god, stop it,”_ at the screen, Yunho ran his fingers through his messy black hair, _“I tried.”_

“How come I never see it when we’re together?”

_“Jaejoongie!”_ He shook his phone so that Jaejoong could see only smudges.

“Where it is? Do you leave it home or camouflage yourself?”

_“Babe! Come on!”_

“I want to see that six-pack next time! You better deliver me that, baby, or don’t even come!”

“_Why are you so mean?!”_ Yunho grabbed a pillow burying his face in the soft texture, _“I love you, and you’re mean.”_

“I want to touch those hard muscles! Six, sexy, manly cakes.”

_“A what?!”_ Yunho peeped out from behind the pillow, laughing.

“Don’t tempt me! Fox Jung!”

“I’ll deliver, I promise.”

“Good,” Jaejoong’s smiles softened, “I miss you.”

_“I miss you more.”_

“Alright,” giggling like a schoolboy, Jaejoong stood up from the couch, “do you want to see my cats?”

_“I want to see everything_!” Yunho demanded_, “show me our bed.”_

“No, cats first.”

Jaejoong was walking down the hallway, looking for his two children. The bowls were already empty, and neither of the cats reacted at Jaejoong’s calling; _little fox wants to see you! _Maybe it was the _fox _or that Jaejoong was using that annoying kind of office that Koko didn’t like a bit.

_“Is Nene still trying to take a shower with you?”_ Yunho asked, interrupting the weirdness of his fiancé, _“she scared the hell out of me last time.”_

“Well, at least we didn’t have sex in the shower.”

_“Don’t put such images into my head!”_

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on [THIS](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECdGd-FXoAAnwao?format=jpg&name=medium) picture.  
Why did I decide to re-upload my fics from AFF? I honestly feel like AO3 is much better arranged? the tag system, bookmarks, etc. Also, I used to write here so why not, right? 
> 
> First, slowly, with a short one-shot.


End file.
